1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device comprising an eFuse structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the semiconductor industry, fuses are typically used to achieve a variety of purposes. Taking memory devices for example, fuses may be used in repair processes in which bad memory cells are replaced with redundancy memory cells to enhance chip yield. In addition to the repair process, fuses can be used for chip identification such as writing information about fabrication history of respective chips, or for chip customization such as optimizing characteristics of respective chips in the subsequent steps following the fab-out.
The fuses may include a laser fuse blown using laser and an electrical fuse (i.e., eFuse) blown by applying a voltage thereto. In general, it is desirable to blow a fuse completely and efficiently though a low voltage is provided to the fuses.